Cohabitación
by pha1
Summary: Hachiman es forzado a pasar una semana con una conocida de sus días de preparatoria. Obviamente, todo es por cortesía de Hiratsuka-sensei. Traducción al español de "Cohabitation" escrito originalmente por Gossu.
1. Prólogo

"Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome ha Machigatteiru also known" as "Oregairu" or "My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU" is a work of fiction written by Wataru Watari.

"Cohabitation" is a Fanfic written by Gossu.

I don´t own any of the works listed above, just translating for fun.

La siguiente es una traducción del fanfic "Cohabitation" escrito originalmente en inglés por Gossu. Si te ha gustado, por favor asegurate de que Gossu lo sepa. Si tienes algún comentario o sugerencia sobre la traducción, por favor deja un Review.


	2. Día 1

**Día 1:**

Familia, Del latín "familia": Grupo de personas emparentadas entre sí que viven bajo un mismo techo. En casos excepcionales también incluye a parientes lejanos que no viven contigo.

En otros términos, es algo que, si dependiera de mí, nunca habría sido creado.

En este mundo la sociedad juzga a las personas en base a su éxito. ¿Que mejor forma de presumir tu éxito que formando una familia? Básicamente estas demostrando que eres tán rico que te puedes dar el lujo de alimentar a alguien más. Debe ser verdad, dado que cada que salgo de mi casa; siempre escucho como la gente habla del tema.

 **¡OBJECIÓN!**

Yo, Hachiman Hikigaya; me las apaño bien por mi mismo. De hecho, mi salario mensual es más que suficiente para vivir bien; tomando en cuenta que solo necesito mantenerme a mi mismo. Por lo que muy orgullosamente me declaro exitoso en eso de cuidarme solo.

Y no solo eso, sino que dado que trabajo como editor _(Si, también conseguí un trabajo yo sólito)_ también puedo darme el lujo de emitir mis brutalmente honestas opiniones de como los escritores podrían mejorar en su trabajo.

Es un trabajo muy satisfactorio; ya que eres el puente que une a los escritores con los lectores, tienes la oportunidad de presentar en sociedad al próximo Haruki Murakami.

Aunque diría que eso solo ocurre el 10% de las veces.

El otro 80% son escritores mediocres que no dejan una impresión duradera en el lector.

Y el otro 10% son los Zaimokuza de la industria literaria. Me pregunto es como tan siquiera consiguen que alguien los edite.

Por cierto, estas cifras solo aplican para las _novelas de verdad_ , no para las novelas ligeras.

Acabo de empezar el año pasado, por lo que prácticamente soy un novato. Así que solo me asignan novelas ligeras y no de las novelas "de verdad". Es tan divertido leer las fantasías de veintítantos autores que no me molesta en absoluto.

Pero suele ser patético el 80% del tiempo.

Personajes no muy bien definidos, una trama que apenas es creíble y los harem sin sentido llenan mis días y eso me fastidia. En serio, el publico debería darle más crédito a los editores, básicamente hacemos que los escritores mantengan un mínimo nivel de calidad.

Si comparamos una historia con una corriente de agua, entonces los editores somos aquellos que separan la mierda del agua para que esta pueda desembocar en el rio.

¿Y que obtenemos a cambio? Una mención al final del volumen que ni siquiera yo suelo leer.

Vaya que somos infravalorados.

Otro problema que tenemos los editores es que piensan que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando en realidad nos pasamos 20 horas tratando de adivinar por que la rubia tonta esta enamorada de aquel cabrón.

Pero como dije, la gente no se da cuenta y me llama o me manda mensajes incluso cuando ya les he dicho que estoy trabajando. Tanto si es para una reunión familiar o para un reencuentro de la generación de la preparatoria o algo tan trivial como una invitación a salir; parece que no pueden esperar hasta que termine mi trabajo, ¿Verdad?

Y ni siquiera es mi culpa, ya les mostré mi agenda.

El ya conocido beep de mi celular detiene mis pensamientos y me recuerda que debo prepararme para cenar. Hacer proofreading puede hacer que el tiempo pase volando.

Me recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras tomo el teléfono.

Es un mensaje de texto.

Un mensaje de un numero recurrente. Después de todo, es uno de los pocos contactos que tengo. Ni siquiera me molesto en contestarle dado que ya tengo bastante con mi trabajo del día de hoy.

Mientras camino lentamente hacia la ventana me pregunto que harán esas dos en una ciudad tan activa como Chiba.

Los beeps combinados con la vista nocturna de Chiba son una mezcla hipnotizante, al grado de que no me importaría admitir que me hizo entrar en estado de estupor.

Afortunadamente, _(¿O debería decir desafortunadamente?)_ el tono es reemplazado por una voz femenina que conozco demasiado bien.

-Buenas, Hikigaya, nunca pensé que me devolverías la llamada, - _Su personalidad chocante no ha cambiado con la edad_ _-_ ahora que lo pienso nunca lo haces, siempre te tengo que llamar yo, ¿Verdad?

-No empieces Hiratsuka-sensei.

De hecho era Shizuka Hiratsuka, aquella profesora déspota que alguna vez me forzó a unirme a un club cuyo propósito era ayudar a otras personas.

 _Léase: "Alguna vez"_

Parece que se ablando un poco una vez que me gradué de la preparatoria, _¿Acaso encontró a su alma gemela?_ No lo se, pero no parece imposible. Bueno, no es que sepa, dado que nunca he tenido el valor de preguntarle.

-Dios mio, eres tan amargado como siempre, ¿No crees? -Gruñí mentalmente mientras hacia esa observación-. Como sea, ¿Como es la vida de un autor?

-Soy un editor.

-Es lo mismo. Si les pagan igual, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -Me dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi corrección.

-Punto numero uno: Me pagan menos que a un escritor -Le dije a pesar de que sabía que sería inútil- Y punto numero dos: La gente sigue a los autores, no a un editor cualquiera.

-Que triste…

No me considero una persona vanidosa, pero el modo en que lo dijo me hirió el orgullo. ¡Exijo justicia para todos los editores del mundo!

-Cómo sea, necesito un favor.

-Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado.

No hay forma en que me vea involucrado nuevamente en uno de sus juegos. El club de Voluntariado fue apenas soportable.

-Por favooooooooor.

Creo que fruncí el ceño cuando intentó convencerme como cierta kouhai habría hecho. En serio sensei, deja de fingir que eres joven. Generalmente estas bien tal y como eres. Generalmente.

-Ni siquiera necesitas hacer nada esta vez. Ella puede cuidarse sola.

-¿Ella?

-Exactamente. Puede que no te interese, pero tengo un alto cargo en Sobu.

-¿Aún trabajas ahí? -Dije con fingido asombro.

-Ya, ni que fuera para tanto -dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta- Dado que aquí soy una persona importante debo ir a reuniones y cosas por el estilo ¿Me captas?

-Aja…

-Pero desafortunadamente eso significa que debo dejar sola a la muchacha que cuido. ¿No te parece triste?

-De hecho… -Repetí aburrido.

-¡Y por eso quiero que la dejes quedarse en tu casa solo por una semana!

Todo rastro de aburrimiento me abandono después de escuchar esas infames palabras. ¿Que una chica se quede en mi casa? ¿Una joven de _esa_ edad? ¡Me van a etiquetar como un pervertido reconocido!

-No, no, no. -Le dije lleno de pánico-. Soy un hombre de veintítantos. Hospedar a una jovencita hará que la gente sospeche algo.

-Esta bien. Ella procura no ser vista con gente sospechosa.

-Pero eso no quita que no puedo cuidarla todo el tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿Sabes? -Mientras me rascaba la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-No te preocupes, ella puede cuidarse sola, ¿Sabes?, ¡Ella es mucho más responsable que yo!

 _Bueno, tus estándares no son muy altos…_

-Pero sensei…

-¡Sin peros! -Su voz resonaba a través de la bocina- Además, si tu te defines como un solitario, ella es igual que tu. Así que se llevaran bien.

-Eso es echarle más leña al fuego…

-¡Ah! -Su reacción me puso más nervioso todavía- N-No te dará problemas…

-¿En serio? -Dije incrédulo.

-¡Te lo prometo!

Podría creerle, pero honestamente no puedo. No sonaba muy convincente y ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

-Parece que es una estudiante autosuficiente –Tratando de desviar la atención hacia la joven- ¿Para que necesita un tutor?

-Aún esta en preparatoria, Hikigaya –dijo sensei exasperadamente- No puedes esperar que una estudiante de preparatoria sea capaz de mantenerse financieramente.

-Tienes razón… ¿Así que no tengo que hacer nada?

-Nada, aparte de darle un poco de dinero, el cuál por cierto, te reembolsare.

 _Que alivio sensei._

-¿No tengo que cocinar?

-Ella cocina genial así que no te preocupes por eso.

Resignándome al inevitable destino de darle a una joven un lugar para vivir, respiré lentamente e intenté provocarle un poco de culpa a Hiratsuka-sensei. _Maldición, incluso podría cambiar de opinión y cancelar sus planes._

-¿Cuando llegará tu estudiante? ¿O también tengo que ir por ella? -Le pregunté mientras me recargaba en la pared.

-Ah, no te preocupes, le dí tu dirección; así que ya debería estar en camino.

 _¿Que?_

Ni siquiera pude expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Fue cómo si el mundo se hubiera detenido cuando dijo esas palabras.

-¿Q-Que dijiste? -dije mientras intentaba pensar en lo que había pasado.

-Dije que ya va en camino –dijo calmadamente- Ya va en tercero así que no necesitas preocuparte tanto.

-Ese no es el pun…

-Disculpa Hikigaya –se podía escuchar mucho ruido de fondo- Pero tengo que tomar el vuelo.

-¿¡Un vuelo!? ¿¡A donde vas!?

-A Osaka –dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Creí que tenías una reunión.

-La tengo –pude ver su sonrisa del otro lado de la línea– Solo que es en Osaka.

Recordando que su viaje a Osaka no era mi problema. Intente razonar con ella sobre su alumna.

-Pero sensei…

-Hasta luego Hikigaya, ¡Te comprare recuerdos!

Un clic.

Ese fue el último sonido que escuché antes de que su voz se desvaneciera.

Una indescriptible ira me inundó. _¿¡Como puede hacer eso!? Soy un hombre de veintítantos años y no estoy capacitado para cuidar a una niña. O en este caso una adolescente._

Ella dijo que su alumna era muy responsable, pero muy probablemente solo lo dijo para que aceptara su petición.

Cuando me contó que necesitaba que hospedara a alguien ya estaba preparado para negarme en el momento que dejara de hablar. Pero con lo astuta que es, ya había diseñado un plan para explotar una de mis debilidades.

El sentimiento de culpa.

Shizuka Hiratsuka, una mujer y profesora cuyo mejor momento ya paso hace mucho tiempo, acaba de enviar a una adolescente a la casa de un extraño. No podría ser más idiota ni aunque quisiera.

El teléfono en mi mano estaba mostrando los datos de sensei, mientras mis ojos se contraían involuntariamente ante el impulso de arrojarlo al piso.

No soy tan estúpido, así que no lo hice, pero aún tenia ganas de golpear algo.

 _Tal vez podría encontrar algo barato y que no se rompa tan fácilmente…_

Pero antes de encontrar algo con lo que aliviar mi estrés, el sonido del timbre inundo la habitación. Por un momento me quede petrificado. Generalmente el timbre solo lo usaban el plomero y el cartero dado que la única persona que me visita, osea Komachi, simplemente entraría sin tocar.

 _¿Compré algo en linea? Si, debe ser eso._

Pero una porción de mi mente sabía que no se trataba de una entrega. Solo me quedaba la esperanza de que fuera el escritor con el que estoy trabajando, pero el llamaría antes de venir.

La puerta principal era la ultima barrera que me separaba del mundo exterior. Mientras respiraba para calmar los nervios, el timbre sonó otra vez.

Abrí la puerta.

Lo que me encontré fue… decepcionante, por decir lo menos.

Una joven apática vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria Sobu estaba parada frente a mí. Sus ojos eran negros y carentes de toda expresión. Era como un maniquí.

Bueno, más que carentes de expresión, más bien parecía que no le importaba nada en absoluto.

Estaba cargando una bolsa con ropa, pero tarde en darme cuenta por que estaba observando el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era casi tan largo como el de Yukinoshita. De hecho parecía una versión mini de Yukinoshita.

Pero al observarla, no me dí cuenta de que todavía era una adolescente, y muy probablemente era incomodo que un hombre de mi edad la mirara de esa manera.

Y para colmo me estaba mirando de forma extraña.

 _Vamos Hachiman, dí algo que la haga sentir cómoda._

-Ah, para que conste, no me interesan las de prepa.

Me quise patear la entrepierna en ese momento.

Inmediatamente puso una cara de disgusto antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer una ligera reverencia.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Hachiman.

 _¿Llamándome por mi primer nombre? ¿No es muy descortés hasta para una adolescente?_

 _Bueno, no importa, creo que me lo merezco después de lo que le dije._

-Igualmente –le respondí mientras recuperaba la compostura- Así que tu eres la alumna de Shizuka ¿Verdad?

-Pensé que eso era obvio.

Un adulto no debería enojarse tan fácilmente con un niño. Mucho menos con alguien diez años menor. Pero por alguna razón me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Intentando conservar la calma, respire lentamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo esa niña grosera hablo otra vez.

-Entonces ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o sensei no te dijo nada?

 _Esa niña definitivamente es muy grosera._

Sin decir una palabra me aparté para dejarla entrar, lo cual fue complicado dado que llevaba una bolsa muy grande y pesada. De hecho tuve que atraparla en el aire para evitar que se cayera por el peso de esta.

Y todo lo que obtuve a cambio fue una mirada nerviosa.

Mientras regresaba a la sala me dí cuenta de que ya había colonizado tanto el sofá como la mesita.

Me senté justo enfrente de ella.

Si voy a vivir una semana con ella por lo menos necesito conocerla. Saber su nombre sería un buen comienzo.

Sin embargo la niña no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar. Se comportó grosera y condescendiente desde el momento que me vio. Y justo ahora que esta frente a mi esta mirando furtivamente con expresión apenada.

¡Malditos cambios de humor adolescente!

Parecía que tenía algo que decir, pero no intenta dirigirme la palabra. Vaya que era molesto verla abrir la boca solo para que la cierre de nuevo. Tal vez solo estaba actuando, no lo se.

-Mmm…

-¿Quieres cenar?- La interrumpí ayudándola en el proceso. No le iba muy bien con su torpeza social, así que debería ser yo el que rompa el hielo.

Tropezando con sus palabras de alguna manera consiguió formular una respuesta entendible.

-¡Si-Si por favor!

Confirmando que necesitaba cenar (y yo también) me levante del sillón. No esperaba que ella también se levantara con la intención de acompañarme a la cocina.

-No tienes que seguirme, ¿Sabes?

-¡N-No es eso! -Negó tranquilamente- Quiero cocinar.

-¿Que?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber sido tan grosera contigo -Dijo gritando la ultima parte, haciéndome retroceder un poco.

Asentí sin pensarlo demasiado y ella asintió como un soldado confirmando la orden de un superior.

Mi impresión de que era una niña malcriada desapareció en cuanto ofreció cocinar. Tal vez solo son los malos modales que aprendió de Hiratsuka-sensei. Me recuerda un poco a como era antes, pero puede que solo sea nostalgia.

Y aún no sabía su nombre.

Supongo que le preguntare más tarde. Aún queda mucho tiempo.

Dado que la cocina se encontraba a unos metros de su campo visual, se incorporó rápidamente, se sacudió polvo imaginario y se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, pude sentir su decepción cuando abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

Solo digamos que no soy aficionado de la cocina casera, así que nunca tengo muchos ingredientes frescos.

-¿Es en serio? -Pude sentir la decepción en su voz- Siendo especifico, dado que era una adolescente cinco años menor que yo, su decepción de mi.

 _Vaya que soy negligente._

-Disculpa -Dije desde el otro lado de la mesa- No tengo mucho tiempo para cocinar.

Desde donde estaba podía ver su cara preocupada mientras buscaba algo que cocinar. Se murmuraba a sí misma mientras señalaba al azar cosas dentro del refrigerador. _¿Debería decirle que cenemos en algún restaurante?_

-Hachiman…

Dejando pasar que me volvió a llamar por mi nombre, pude ver un rayo de esperanza en su rostro.

-¿Curry esta bien para ti?

 _¿Curry? ¿Curry casero con eso? En estas circunstancias estaría contento con cualquier cosa que no sea ramen instantáneo._

-Claro, pero… ¿Tienes suficientes ingredientes?- Dije con reservas.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo- Respondió mientras mordisqueaba su pulgar.

 _Al menos tengo que reconocer su coraje. Ni siquiera Komachi sería capaz de pensar en una forma de hacer curry con el mínimo de ingredientes._

 _Espera… ¿esta niña se llama Yukihira o algo así? **(1)**_

Al poco tiempo solo podía ver destellos de su cabello negro mientras manipulaba bandejas y ollas.

Estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer pero no quería ver TV por que ¿Aparte de los niños que buscan su dosis diaria de anime shonen quien ve TV en estos tiempos?

Pero como si estuviera perdido en el desierto, un oasis se presentó ante mí en la forma de una joven cargando dos humeantes platos de arroz con curry y un par de cucharas. Tuve que contenerme para no babear con el aroma.

-Aquí tienes. -Dijo mientras ponía un plato frente a mí, antes de poner el suyo.

Realmente lucia apetitoso pero sería grosero si me lo tragara frente a una joven tan elegante como ella, ¿verdad? Tal vez debería esperar a que…

-Entremosle -Dijo ella mientras tomaba su cuchara y la metía en su plato.

-¿Ah?, si, claro.

Hice lo mismo que ella, pero no pude disfrutar el delicioso sabor del arroz con curry. Mi mente aún estaba confundida. _¿Como podría estar tan tranquila en casa de un desconocido? ¿Sensei la convenció o simplemente confiaba en mi?_

 _Hablando de eso, ¿Por que me llama Hachiman en vez de algo más respetuoso y sensato como Hikigaya-san?_

 _Sensei nunca me llamó así, por lo que no debió aprenderlo de ella._

 _Por tanto debe conocerme, pero eso implica que nos hemos visto antes… aunque no puedo recordar su rostro._

Su largo cabello negro y sus apáticos ojos de ónice me recordaron a los de Yukinoshita, pero a menos que haya vuelto a ser adolescente tendría que haber tenido una hija estando en la primaria.

Y eso no era posible.

 _A menos… que… sea hija de Haruno._

 _¿Entonces por que no la he corrido? Espera ¿Tan siquiera Haruno tiene hijos?_

Todas esas preguntas me estaban causando dolor de cabeza; por no mencionar el hecho de que mi comida se enfriaba con cada segundo que pasaba. _Creo que solo tengo que preguntarle ¿No?_

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me interrumpió su voz.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? -Me preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada. -Me pregunto si debería preguntarle su nombre aún si la ofendo, pero debería hacerlo con precaución- Solo estaba pensando.

-¿Mmm? -Parece que la pillé desprevenida por que tenía la cuchara en la boca.

-¿Me podrías repetir su nombre?

Un segundo.

Tres segundos.

Cinco segundos.

Fue el tiempo que el silencio envolvió la habitación mientras nos mirábamos incómodamente.

La chava en cuestión bajo su cuchara con calma y se limpio con una servilleta. Sus movimientos eran deliberados. Pensé que la había hecho enojar por no saber su nombre o peor aún, por que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Entonces suspiró.

-¿En serio no me recuerdas? -Preguntó mientras sus apáticos ojos negros se encontraban con los míos.

-Si lo hiciera, no estaría preguntando ¿o si? -Replique con el mismo tono de voz cansado que ella usó.

-Hace diez años, en un campamento de verano en Chiba.

Levante las cejas confundido por lo encriptado de su mensaje. Que me lo dijera con su rostro impasible y su voz monótona lo hacia más difícil todavía. Eso sin mencionar que no recuerdo muchas cosas que pasaron hace diez años.

Aún así no aparte la mirada, este es un truco psicológico: nunca permitas que la gente te vea confundido.

Hablando de eso, el campamento de verano me recordó algo. Fui gracias a uno de los arteros planes de sensei, ayudamos a unos niños a hacer sus cosas y al final hicimos una prueba de valor.

 _En la prueba de valor…_

Había una niña que destacaba por encima del resto. Le "ayudamos" de alguna manera. Bueno, en realidad no. Básicamente arruine la imagen que tenía de sus amigas.

 _Creo que su nombre era… ¿Tsukino?… No, pero creo que su nombre comenzaba con Tsu… ¿Tsundere, tal vez? ¿Tsunami?_

 _Mierda, se esta dando cuenta._

Se que su nombre rima con su apellido. Bajo esa logica, su nombre debe ser…

-¿Entonces? -dijo decepcionada, pero antes de que pudiera expresar su decepción; troné los dedos antes de señalarla victoriosamente.

-Ya recordé, tu nombre es Kimi Tsukimo, ¿Verdad?

-Me llamo Rumi Tsurumi. -Me corrigió sin perder la compostura.

Y ahí estaba yo, con la mano levantada, señalando de forma extraña a una adolescente cinco años menor. Los dioses deben odiarme.

Baje la mano con el ego destrozado y empece a comer mi curry, el cual se había enfriado en el transcurso de nuestra conversación. Maravilloso.

Comimos en silencio, con el sonido ocasional de las cucharas golpeando los platos. Ocasionalmente miraba a Rumi, que se veía tan surreal como en un sueño.

Hace diez años era… como decirlo, burlona, sarcástica, callada y para colmo casi insoportable. Ahora solo era… callada y sarcástica por así decirlo.

No creía que fuera capaz de ser capaz de soportar el silencio como yo. Podría haber cambiado en estos diez años. Tal vez esa niña haya conseguido muchos amigos y solo lucía tan triste por que su tutora la había forzado a pasar una semana en la casa de un desconocido.

Podría hablar de cualquier tontería, pero eso nunca fue mi fuerte. Por lo general Yuigahama inicio cada platica que tuve durante la preparatoria.

Pero nunca mejorare si no lo intento.

Debería ser fácil, Rumi era una adolescente. Hemos convivido antes, así que debemos parecernos.

-¿Podrías… recordarme por que estas aquí? -Decidí empezar con un clásico.

-Pensé que sensei ya te lo había contado. Tuvo que ir a una reunión en Osaka, así que me dejo contigo. Parece que no confia demasiado en mi. -Respondió para mi sorpresa.

-No, no me refería a eso. Solo me pregunto de por que te cuida sensei.

Me dio nervios que no me respondiera. No es raro que un solitario no conteste una pregunta. De hecho, se refugiaría en su silencio y se disculparía por no haber escuchado la pregunta.

Fuente: Yo.

Pero el silencio de Rumi no era normal. Era como si temiera la pregunta. Sentí que iba a pisar una mina en los próximos segundos.

Pero esta bien, a pesar de que he crecido, aún conservo mis 108 habilidades especiales y una de ellas es poder leer entre lineas.

Si puedo leer entre lineas, definitivamente puedo pasar entre las minas.

 _Ve una conversación como un barco, Hachiman. Un barco que puedes maniobrar para tu beneficio._

-Digo, sensei me agrada como a cualquier estudiante, pero ¿tus padres no se preocupan por que estes en la casa de un hombre mayor que tu?

Otra vez Rumi me contesto en cuanto acabe mi pregunta.

Deseo que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Mis padres murieron hace unos años.

 _Pero claro, el barco puede llamarse Titanic._

-…Mierda… -Me rasque la cabeza nervioso. No tengo experiencia con la muerte de un ser querido-Perdón, no quise-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. -Rumi me dio una sonrisa dolida. Fue tan superficial que dolia con solo mirarla- Ya lo superé.

La miré incrédulo, Perder a alguien ya es traumatico. Perder a tus padres tan joven debe ser horrible.

Mi mente estaba llena de culpa. -¿En serio? Sabes, si necesitas algo no tengas pe-

Mis palabras de aliento fueron interrumpidas por Rumi cuando se levanto de la mesa llevándose sus utensilios. Sus ojos eran tan apáticos como siempre, pero estaba seguro de que no quería hablar del tema.

Simplemente dijo:

-Es tarde, ¿Me podrías decir donde esta mi habitación para que desempaque mis cosas?

-Esta en el pasillo a tu derecha.

Incluso le señale el pasillo. Espero que no confunda mi habitación con la de invitados.

-Gracias.

Dio una ligera reverencia antes de poner sus trastes en el fregadero y después fue a la que por una semana sería su habitación. Lo hizo con dificultad por el peso de sus maletas, a pesar de que sabia que debía ayudarla, también sabia que era mala idea.

Necesitaba espacio.

Desafortunadamente no hay mucho espacio en este apartamento.

Apenas era el primer día de nuestra cohabitación y ya iba terriblemente mal.

 **Referencias:**

 **(1): Shingeki no soma o Food Wars!: Yozora es el apellido del protagonista, el cual puede cocinar cualquier cosa con muy pocos ingredientes.**

 **Notas del traductor:**

 **Hola, espero que les vaya gustando la traducción, es el primer fanfic que traduzco, así que por favor, sean gentiles conmigo. Ya en serio, si tienen alguna observación que hacer sobre la traducción, por favor háganla, me ayudaría a mejorar.**

 **Me gustaría agradecer a Gossu, por permitirme traducir su fanfic y a jminator y por seguir mi traducción a pesar de no haber publicado ni un renglón de la misma.**

 **Adicionalmente me gustaría responder el review de sanju:**

 **Hola, gracias por tu interés en la traducción, como sabrás Gossu publicó su fic como un One-Shot, sin embargo es difícil y tardado traducirlo tal y como el lo hizo (son 43 hojas tamaño carta), así que he optado por dividir la historia en capítulos; cada capitulo cubrirá un día de la semana. Tal vez cuando acabe lo ponga en su formato original, pero de momento divirlo es lo que mejor funciona para mi.**

 **A todos los demás que lean esto, espero que les guste y también espero terminar antes de acaben One Piece, Nana y HunterxHunter.**


End file.
